naturisfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature
Nature is the sole greater power of Naturis, and, thus, is the most powerful god. Although Nature is mostly worshipped simply as a part of every day life, some nomadic tribes, and the elves, worship ‘her’ as the Earthmother. Nature doesn’t interfere with Naturis or even communicate with the other gods. It is not known if ‘she’ created Naturis, took control from a predecessor, or simply reduced all other gods to intermediate or lower status. Manifestations The Earthmother very rarely appears on Naturis. When she does appear, she only appears as a non-descript, although very powerful, heirophant druid. She only interferes when the world is in danger, and then only to give advice. The Earthmother has access to all schools and domains, but prefers to use spells related to animals, plants, and weather, which are cast with automatic success. Nature is manifested in everything natural, any other actual manifestations are unknown. The Church *Clergy consists of Druids, adepts and rangers. *Clergy Align.: LG, NG, CG, LN, TN, CN *All druids of Nature receive a +4 bonus to Knowledge (religion). Most Naturites worship Nature as a disembodied, all-encompassing spirit. They are granted their spells directly from Nature. One druidic circle encompasses the entire planet of Naturis. Druids of 12th to 15th level are limited in their numbers. There is only one 15th level Grand Druid, leader of the entire Druidic Circle; nine 14th level Great Druids, each in charge of a specific region of the planet; thirty 13th level Arch Druids, assigned to the Grand and Great Druids, three to each; and one hundred 12th level High Druids, three are assigned to each Arch Druid, the remaining ten work directly for the Grand Druid. A 16th level or greater druid is called a Hierophant, and is above and outside the Druidic Circle. The Grand Druid can appoint a successor or one of the Great Druids can challenge for the position. If there is not space for advancement, a druid fails to gain spells and abilities until a spot opens; if enough experience is gained to reach 16th level, the ranking levels may be skipped over to directly advance to a Hierophant. When a spot does open, the Druid with the highest experience usually gains the spot unless otherwise appointed by the Grand Druid. Mystics are outside of any circle and work alone or in small groups. All good rangers on Naturis gain their spells from Nature if they prove their worth to Nature. Dogma The natural state is the true state, although civilization has its place. Without nature, the planet would no longer exist. The cycle of life keeps all things alive. All new druids are taught to live in respect of Nature and Life. Induction into the druidic circle involves reciting ‘Nature’s Call’ in a solitary, natural region, after which they are considered initiates and are granted spells. Day-to-Day Activities The activities of the church are simply to protect nature. All druids and adepts live in the wild and seek to keep nature strong. Each Naturite has his own most important objective, in addition to that of his superior(s), that he actively pursues each day. Naturites are against any who needlessly cut down or burn forests. They despise any who hunt for sport instead of for sustenance. As such, they actively search out any priests of Pyros and Panther and eliminate them for the good of Nature. Naturites are also against anything unnatural and seek out intelligent and non-intelligent undead for destruction. Because of this they have a close alliance with the church of Danyon. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies Major Centers of Worship Affiliated Orders Priestly Vestments Adventuring Garb Category:Gods